Engines
Engines exist in all 3 Master of Orion games Master of Orion 3 thrusters In Master of Orion 3 engines are divided into 2 categories thrusters on the battle map in combat and warp engines for the main map this is the thruster list. \*TBSysE01 Thrusters allow for space travel, but are relatively slow and bulky. They are the most basic engine available. /p/p Base System Cost is 50 /p Hull Space Required is up to 40% /p Maximum Speed is 1500 /p/p This technology is guaranteed to be in the Technology Tree for all empires. \*TBSysE02 Improved Thrusters are slightly smaller and more powerful than Thrusters and can generate greater maximum speeds. /p/p Base System Cost is 55 /p Hull Space Required is up to 37% /p Maximum Speed is 1800 \*TBSYSE03 Fuel cells provide reserves that allow for efficient power management. /p/p Base System Cost is 60 /p Hull Space Required is up to 37% /p Maximum Speed is 2100 \*TBSYSE04 Increases engine efficiency by diverting excess exhaust plasma and tapping it for use elsewhere. /p/p Base System Cost is 65 /p Hull Space Required is up to 35% /p Maximum Speed is 2400 \*TBSYSE05 Increasing the ship's reserve fuel tank capacity so that it may travel further at a faster rate. /p/p Base System Cost is 70 /p Hull Space Required is up to 35% /p Maximum Speed is 2700 \*TBSYSE06 Fuel reserves allow high speed-transport away from colony planets. /p/p Base System Cost is 75 /p Hull Space Required is up to 33% /p Maximum Speed is 3000 \*TBSYSE07 These fuel cells provide a highly concentrated source of energy for the ship. /p/p Base System Cost is 80 /p Hull Space Required is up to 33% /p Maximum Speed is 3300 \*TBSYSE08 Improves the ship's ability to store and use fuel giving it an extra boost to get out of trouble. /p/p Base System Cost is 95 /p Hull Space Required is up to 30% /p Maximum Speed is 3600 \*TBSYSE09 Trilithium Crystals give maximum power to the ship for their weight and size. /p/p Base System Cost is 100 /p Hull Space Required is up to 30% /p Maximum Speed is 3900 /p \*TBSYSE10 An advanced warp technology that increases the efficiency of your ship's engines. /p/p Base System Cost is 105 /p Hull Space Required is up to 27% /p Maximum Speed is 4200 /p Master of Orion 3 Warp The list of Engines that allow transport on main map \*TBWrpD01 The Retro Engine is the earliest form of Warp technology available. It allows free use of Warp Lanes. /p/p Base System Cost is 100 /p Hull Space Required is 10% /p Maximum Warp Speed is 85 /p/p This technology is guaranteed to be in the Technology Tree for all empires. /p \*TBWrpD02 Nuclear Engines allow maximum mobility at Warp Level II. /p/p Base System Cost is 126 /p Hull Space Required is 9.5% /p Maximum Warp Speed is 105 /p \*TBWRPD03 Sub-Light Drives allow maximum mobility at Warp Level III. /p/p Base System Cost is 158 /p Hull Space Required is 9% /p Maximum Warp Speed is 133 /p \*TBWRPD04 Fusion Drives allow maximum mobility at Warp Level IV. /p/p Base System Cost is 200 /p Hull Space Required is 8.6% /p Maximum Warp Speed is 168 /p \*TBWRPD05 Impulse Drives allow maximum mobility at Warp Level V and is the normal cruising speed. /p/p Base System Cost is 252 /p Hull Space Required is 8.1% /p Maximum Warp Speed is 211 /p \*TBWRPD06 Ion Drives allow maximum mobility at Warp Level VI. /p/p Base System Cost is 318 /p Hull Space Required is 7.7% /p Maximum Warp Speed is 266 /p \*TBWRPD07 Anti-Matter Drives allow maximum mobility at Warp Level VII. /p/p Base System Cost is 400 /p Hull Space Required is 7.4% /p Maximum Warp Speed is 336 /p \*TBWRPD08 Inter-Phased Drives allow maximum mobility at Warp Level VIII. /p/p Base System Cost is 502 /p Hull Space Required is 7% /p Maximum Warp Speed is 422 /p \*TBWRPD09 Hyper Drives are Warp Level IX and provide nearly infinite power. /p/p Base System Cost is 634 /p Hull Space Required is 6.6% /p Maximum Warp Speed is 532 /p \*TBWRPD10 Maximum Warp Level, nearly impossible to reach and sustain. /p/p Base System Cost is 800 /p Hull Space Required is 6.3% /p Maximum Warp Speed is 672 /p